Eva Schanzee
Eva Schanzee aka Agent EStrus is a member of CAPRICORN. She infiltrated the GRS in order to expose the Brotherhood of Purity and eventually destroy the Moon Child with the Winter Chip. As a GRS scientist, she worked along with Thaniel Murray and Camden Leander as Project Supervisors for the Genetic Disease Control project. Paul DuBois had a crush on her. After establishing the existence of Cult members in the GRS, she pretended to openly support the Eugenics Movements, until another supervisor, Murray, contacted her and invited her to join the Cult. Paul DuBois also pretended to be interested, mainly to find an oportunity to know Eva better. They were initiated with a small group of people in Marcus Tucker's office. Eva advised DuBois to get away while he still could. She was also worried about Tucker's secretary, Alaynah Moore, who knew too much, and would be eliminated after the project was done, so she advised her to quit the company. Eva told DuBois to contact Colonel Dobbs about exposing the Brotherhood. Dobbs brought to her the Winter Chip hidden in a buddha statuette, which would destroy the Moon Child. However she was caught and a video disk was confiscated from her. As the Phoenix seemed to fancy her, he had her sent to the Moon Child and put in a stasis chamber to keep her out of his way until the Purification. Tex Murphy was also brought on the station and freed her from the stasis. They two worked individually to destroy and flee the station, and created a power surge as Tex installed the Winter Chip, and then escaped on a shuttle. Back on earth, Eva flirted with Dobbs in Brew & Stew before leaving to begin her new career as his business partner. Novelization As told by Colonel Roy O'Brien, Eva was trying to uncover a solid link between GRS and the Cult. To do so, she pretened to support the eugenics movement, and letting people know about her stance. Eventually she was approached by Murray, a project supervisor and another employee to be member of the cult and was invited to an initiation meeting. She believed that Marcus Tucker was aware of this. One of his assistants told her that Tucker doesn't trust most of his staff and for this, he has the project groups working separately. She tried to work her way into a position to find out what's going on. In August she was brought to Tucker's home for her initiation ceremony. 15 people were there, 8 of whom were employees of GRS. Camden Leander, the highest ranking member was also there, and reminded her of Heinrich Himmler. She continued to attend the cult meetings every week, preaching eugenics, getting rid of the Mutants, etc. Eventually she heard that every non-initiate involved in the project knows too much and will be eliminated when the project is finished. In November it was announced that the project of "purification" and "alluvion" was almost completed. In one of the meetings she met Phoenix, a masked man who seemed to her to be in charge. He pulled her aside and said there would be a special place for her in the "new order". In December she was tasked by CAPRICORN to receive the Winter Chip from Paul DuBois and Karl Voorman but neither showed up. When it was time for the cult to move on, they were relocated to the Moon Child. Having no other option, before leaving, she left a data-storage clip with her log in a drawer of her desk, hoping the Colonel would find it. On the lunar station she had gained the Phoenix's trust. She was brought to witness the detention and execution of the traitor Tex Murphy, as ordered by the Phoenix. Eva requested to stay and watch his death. However when the guard (who was none other than Jacques Fou) approached Murphy to execute him with a TSC, she shot him down and revealed her identity. Eva disguised Tex as a Moon Child guard, and took the Chip, which was hidden inside a watch Tex brought with him. After taking a card from Chameleon's body, they disposed his and the guard's body. and they find their way across corridors, elevators, artificial gardens and service accesses. However soon the emergency of two fugitives was announced. Eva had to kill two more guards who were with them and continued their way to the computer room, where she took a scientist hostage and installed the Winter Chip. As the virus started to tear the station's systems apart, Eva led Tex across a crawl space, while being pursued by guards on their tail. They reached an elevator shaft and climbed down; they had to avoid the elevator until they reached the lower level with the hangar. Once there, Tex pointed at the shuttle in which he had arrived. Eva said that Tex' survival and knowledge behind all this were more important than her own and he should think about saving himself. She obliged him to give her only 20 seconds before leaving. Eva climbed to the control tower. When Tex fired up the engines, all attention was directed to him, and Eva had the opportunity to shoot the controlers and opening the bay door for Tex. Although Tex waited for 20 seconds, Eva didn't show up and escaped the disaster. He later found out that Eva didn't make it. category:UAKM category:characters